El mejor regalo de San Valentín
by Peyton Irukami
Summary: Quatre ama el día de los enamorados, pero su esperada cita con su amado novio Treize es cancelada de último momento. Duo hace su aparición para cambiar por completo esa desastrosa noche pero ¿Quatre se dejará llevar por sus deseos?... [De la serie Disparity in Love] Shonen Ai 13x4


**Disparity in Love**

Historia 5. El mejor regalo de San Valentín

El día de los enamorados era su día favorito en el año, el rojo y los corazones al por mayor adornaban los escaparates de toda clase de lugares, su más preciado lugar para visitar las vísperas de ese día era una tienda departamental, la misma se llenaba toda de aquel motivo y sus ojos brillaban al ver hasta la más recóndita esquina del lugar

—Pase –animó una amable mujer

—Vengo por el regalo que aparté –respondió

— ¿Me permite su ticket? –

Sacó de su bolsa superior el ticket solicitado y lo entregó. La mujer tomó aquel trozo de papel y lo verificó en el sistema

—Por aquí

Caminaron por los pasillos del hermoso lugar, llegando hasta uno en específico, el de regalos, la mujer se metió tras la barra y sacó una bolsa color rojo, él la agarró y sonrió

—Pague en cajas por favor –regresó el ticket

—Muchas gracias –agarró el ticket y con la bolsa en la otra mano pagó en caja

Salió del lugar y regresó a casa, al día siguiente sería 14 de febrero y ya estaba casi todo listo, los adornos, el regalo, hasta lo que iba a ponerse, la ambientación la haría al día siguiente para no desgastar el aroma

—Será el mejor San Valentín de todos.

\- - - o - - -

A la mañana del día siguiente, ya siendo 14 de Febrero recibió llamada de su novio

—Hola mi amor –saludó a su novio tan pronto contestó

—Amor lo siento, no alcanzaré a llegar, sé lo mucho que te emociona pero

—No importa, es tu trabajo –interrumpió sin dejarlo hablar —Háblame cuando llegues a la ciudad, te amo

—Te amo, gracias por comprender

Colgaron los dos, suspiró profundo después de la llamada. Miró todo a su alrededor, comenzó con todos los preparativos y ahora estaba a medias, casi se echó a llorar.

— ¿Qué haré hoy? –prendió el televisor y se tiró enfrente del sillón

Recibió otra llamada, se paró del sillón y fue a contestar

— ¿Hola?

—Quatre amigo ¿qué harás hoy? –preguntó la animada voz de su amigo Duo del otro lado

—Pasaría un agradable día con mi novio pero ya que me abandonó hoy, nada

—Que pesar oír eso, aunque mejor para mí –dijo divertido

— ¿Por qué?

—Vamos por unos tragos, hoy cumplo un mes de soltero

—Eso no debe festejarse, es San Valentín, deberías tener una cita –sugirió triste

—Claro que se festeja, Heero me pintó los cuernos ¿lo olvidaste?

—En ese caso sí, pero no te cierres al amor

— ¿De qué hablas? No le cierro las puertas, solo disfruto un poco solo. Pero ya, te veo en el Bar de Berny, hoy es noche de cowboys

—Esos lugares no me gustan –protestó avergonzado —No quiero ver a otros hombres que no sean mi Treize

—Te espero y no acepto No, iré por ti si no vienes, estaré a las diez

—Pero

No le dio tiempo a protestar y le colgó el teléfono, Quatre se molestó

— ¿Qué le sucede? Le dije que no quería.

\- - - o - - -

A regañadientes salió de su casa a las nueve y media hora de la noche, vistiendo casualmente, sin ganas de ir. Parqueó el auto a dos cuadras y entró al sitio, hombres bailando de lado a lado, meseros con tangas y moñitos al cuello, no vistiendo nada más. Las miradas de deseo sobre él lo incomodaron, más de uno quería llevárselo a la cama y sabía que muchos gays iban a esos sitios solo para encontrar sexo

—Duo, que lugares tan feos te gustan –pensó molesto

Al fondo vio a su amigo, que le reconoció y lo llamó con la mano para que se acercara. Duo iba acompañado de tres vaqueros, uno sentado en su pierna derecha, otro sentado en el sillón a su izquierda, abrazándolo, el tercero sentado en el suelo en medio de sus piernas, pero mirando al frente

—Que libertino –pensó avergonzado, igual se acercó hasta él

—Viniste, te presento a mis damiselas –dijo orgulloso, señalándolos

Los chicos vestidos a medias de vaqueros saludaron con la mano. Parecían trillizos, muy guapos, fornidos, de pechos aceitados

—No sé si quiero estar aquí –dijo avergonzado, rojo como jitomate

—La noche es joven y acabas de llegar, además pronto comienza el espectáculo especial –informó emocionado, acariciando la cara de uno de los chicos

—Estaré no más de una hora, te advierto –Quatre se sentó en otra silla, pero cerca de su amigo, en la misma mesa.

\- - - o - - -

Pidió un par de tragos pero no le hicieron mucho efecto porque bebió despacio. Duo continuó con sus vaqueros, tocándolos y ellos lo tocaron a él, lo besaron y otras cosas, pero Quatre no quiso ver

—Mejor me voy –enojado se puso en pie y aprovechando que Duo no lo veía quiso escaparse, pero en ese momento las luces del lugar se apagaron

—Y ahora –una voz masculina en altavoz sonó —A quien estaban esperando… con ustedes "Mr. Sexy Cowboy"

Estallaron los chiflidos y aplausos, Quatre miró hacia el escenario. Un hombre en pantalones de mezclilla, cinturón de hebilla gruesa, sin camisa pero con un paliacate al cuello, botas de vaquero, lentes de sol y una tejana apareció en el escenario, montado en un caballito, que tan solo era un palo cualquiera y a la orilla una cabeza de caballo hecha de peluche. Su cara estaba tapada con una máscara

—Oh por Dios –exclamó asombrado, ese hombre estaba más bueno que el pan tostado que comió ese día por la mañana

Quatre quedó anonadado con ese desconocido, sintió una atracción profunda por él, las ganas de tocarlo no tardaron en llegar. El vaquero sexy comenzó a moverse al ritmo de música sensual, sugerente, Quatre tragó saliva, no pudo apartar la vista de él

Se movió lentamente, dando algunos giros, montando el caballo de juguete con movimientos diestros, en forma de ondas, mostrando el perfecto abdomen, la cintura reacia, de hombre, Quatre se relamió los labios, ese hombre era un pecado

Pareció una alucinación, pero no lo era, el cowboy sexy bajó del escenario y caminó hacia él, como si solo existieran ellos dos, Quatre estuvo hipnotizado por mucho tiempo, sin reaccionar, no hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, pasó saliva y sus manos fueron agarradas por él, las llevó hacia su pecho y lo hizo tocarlo, encendió así todas las fibras de su cuerpo

—Dios mío –profirió con la saliva casi de fuera, el bailarín bajó la mano de Quatre hasta la hebilla de su pantalón y se arrimó más, tocándolo

Se movió sensualmente, frotándose contra su pierna, Quatre estuvo por enloquecer, pero pensó que tenía novio, que estaría trabajando duro lejos de ahí, no se merecía ser tratado de esa forma, era como serle infiel y él nunca fue infiel antes

—No, debo irme –retiró dos pasos de él, pero su mano fue sujeta por él, lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y levantó una parte de la máscara para robarle un beso

Quatre abrió los ojos más de lo normal, después lo empujó con fuerza sin responder el beso y salió corriendo de ahí, aunque hubo muchos abucheos por haber corrido de esa forma

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa, se encerró como si el diablo lo buscara y refugió su cuerpo bajo la sábana de la casa. Aquel beso aunque no correspondido, fue exquisito, el cuerpo, el baile, todo en el cowboy fue perfecto, pero sintió culpa, amaba a su novio y nunca le sería infiel, aunque lo abandonó el día de San Valentín

\- - - o - - -

A la mañana siguiente Quatre despertó, aunque no se emborrachó, sintió resaca, pero no por el alcohol, era como resaca moral por lo sucedido, incluso su ánimo estaba por el suelo, no quiso salir ni ver a nadie, aunque tuvo llamadas perdidas de Duo, no devolvió ninguna, quiso estar aislado del mundo.

Llegó la tarde y recibió una llamada de Treize, miró la pantalla sin responder, después apagó el teléfono para resistirse a la tentación

—No puedo, perdóname

Tomó una ducha y mientras el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo, mojándolo, recordó al sexy cowboy, aceitado, con un cuerpo exquisito, dejándose tocar, bailando hasta arrebatarle el último aliento. Quatre estaba asustado, nunca le pasó eso con nadie, fue como estar embrujado y no se explicó por qué.

El teléfono de la casa también sonó, pero Quatre se refugió en su escondite y dejó que la contestadora trabajara

—Hola mi amor –la voz de Treize —No sé por qué no contestas mis llamadas, estoy preocupado –pausa corta —Llámame cuando puedas. Te amo

— ¿Qué debo hacer? –se sintió angustiado. Pero ya no pudo seguir huyendo

Quatre salió de su cobardía y cogió el teléfono. Treize respondió rápido

—Creí que no llamarías –sonrió aliviado —Pensé que me odiabas por abandonarte ayer, dime que todo está bien

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes

—Me alegra –otra sonrisa —Regreso en la noche, espérame en tu casa

— ¿Hoy?

— ¿Hay problema? –su voz sonó un poco dura

—No, claro que no, te espero –dijo sonriente, pero después mordió su labio de abajo

Los dos colgaron el teléfono al mismo tiempo

—No estoy preparado –suspiró agobiado —Solo debo actuar normal

\- - - o - - -

El reloj marcó las nueve de la noche con solo diez minutos cuando Treize llegó, Quatre lo recibió con un abrazo, sin besarlo. No protestó por eso

—Dime que has hecho sin mí

La pregunta menos deseada llegó, Quatre tragó saliva con miedo, quedándose mudo, pero Treize lo miró fijamente, esperaba su respuesta

—Salí con Duo por unas copas, nada más

—Espero no te haya llevado a esos sitios que le gustan –dijo disgustado

Quatre sintió terrible culpa y agachó la mirada, casi echó a llorar. Treize se acercó a él preocupado, sujetó su rostro con sus dos manos y le obligó a mirarlo a la cara

—Cuéntame que te sucede –suplicó angustiado

—Si fui, Duo me llevó al Bar de Berny –confesó avergonzado. Treize se apartó de él

—Esos lugares sabes lo que pienso de ellos –protestó

—Perdóname, yo solo

Treize dio la espalda antes que concluyera su explicación

—Confiésame la verdad ¿me engañaste?

Esa pregunta hizo a Quatre tragar saliva

—Es que yo…

—Lo único en esta vida que no puedo perdonar es la infidelidad –volteó hacia él, Quatre pensó que se encontraría con una cara molesta, pero Treize sonreía

—No te engañé, lo juro

Treize se acercó a él, sujetó su rostro de nuevo y esta vez le dio un beso, Quatre lo miró cuando se alejó

—Te creo –dijo finalmente, Quatre no entendió por qué esa actitud extraña

—Gracias por tu confianza –emocionado se abrazó a él por el cuello, colgándose de su cuerpo. La cercanía de este le abrió los ojos

—Mi amor ¿Te gustó tu regalo? –preguntó mordaz, Quatre lo comprendió todo, alejándose rápido de él, lo miró con desconfianza

—Tú –lo señaló, sonriendo incrédulamente

—Feliz San Valentín –expresó sonriente, Quatre casi se pone a llorar, en vez de eso sonrió amplio y volvió hacia él

—Gracias mi Mr. Sexy Cowboy –siguió el juego

Un apasionado beso siguió después del abrazo.

Ese año Quatre recibió el mejor regalo de San Valentín, aunque vino acompañado de angustia y preocupación, pero Treize se encargó de que todo eso quedara atrás. Durante meses entrenó su cuerpo para ese día, durante semanas aprendió a bailar y luego se puso de acuerdo con Duo para que Quatre fuera a ese lugar.

Todo salió perfecto, lo único malo de todo eso, es que ahora cada 14 de febrero, Quatre esperaría con ansias un mejor regalo, una sorpresa que apantallara a la anterior, pero Treize estuvo dispuesto a aceptar el reto, cada año se esforzaría en dar el mejor regalo de San Valentín

FIN

Gracias por haber leído, si comentan mejor, by the way... es el segundo fic de San Valentín que escribo y es la primera vez que intento un Treize x Quatre, puedo escribir de alguna pareja en especial si quieren, solo dejen su sugerencia. Hasta la próxima historia


End file.
